ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Who Am I
es el primer opening de Ben 10:Team Element,en la primera temporada se utiliza Letra It's like a dream This moment in time But it's real and not just in my mind Thought I knew who I was Then i looked into your eyes Now I see a big part of me Now the world is opened up in store I'm so much more than I ever was before Who am I I see you staring back at me Who am I Am I all you hoped I'd be? I may not have all of the answers But with you by my side I don't have to question why Who am I Every step It's all so brand new And every breath I breathe is because of you Holding you in my arms Hearing your heart beat It makes my life complete Now the world is opened up its doors I never known its kind of love before Who am I I see you staring back at me Who am I Am I all you hoped I'd be I may not have all of the answers But with you by my side I don't to question why... Who am I Letra Español Es como un sueño Este momento en el tiempo Pero es real y no sólo en mi mente Pensé que sabía quién era yo Entonces miré a los ojos Ahora veo una gran parte de mí Ahora el mundo se abre en la tienda Soy mucho más de lo que era antes ¿Quién soy yo? Te veo mirándome ¿Quién soy yo? ¿soy todo lo que esperaba que sería? Puede que no tenga todas las respuestas Pero contigo a mi lado Yo no tengo que preguntar por qué ¿Quién soy yo? Cada paso Todo es nuevo, así que la marca Y cada aliento que respiro es por tu culpa Que en mis brazos Al oír el latido de su corazón Hace que mi vida completa Ahora el mundo se abre sus puertas Yo nunca conocí este tipo de amor antes de.... ¿Quién soy yo? Te veo mirándome ¿Quién soy yo? Soy todo lo que esperaba que sería Puede que no tenga todas las respuestas Pero contigo a mi lado Ni a preguntarse por qué ... ¿Quién soy yo? Esenas salen todos tirados en el piso...entonces empieza la musica a salir,se ve melodias lanzadas por paige,despues se ve que viene una ola marea hecha por kennari en el mar,despues en las nubes cae un trueno hecho por kenichi,luego se ve una tormenta de arena hecha por terra que se libera en un lugar solo donde se ve a agye rodeado de sombras y luego lanza una bola sombra,fire y agustin se ven en unas montañas donde agustin lanza una tormenta de nieve y fire una onda de calor y chocan mientras tornadus se ve creando un tornado y todos se ven tomados de la mano. Personajes *Paige Hyland *Kennari Biyaha *Kenichi Yanami *Terra *Agye *Fire *Agustin Broger *Tornadus Poderes Utilizados Por paige *melodia telotica Por Kennari *ola mareo Por Kenichi *Trueno de Las nubes Por Terra *Tormenta de arena Por Agye *Bola sombra Por Agustin *Tormenta de nieve Por Fire *onda de calor Por Tornadus *Tornado Categoría:Opening